Enter Sandman
by DemonQween
Summary: Just a short story about Yami and Seto. YAOI ALERT! Well, it's Shounen Ai, but still....if you don't like malemale relationships, DON'T READ IT! REVIEW!


Yami sighed. He walked down the street with his headphones blaring a heavy metal song.  
  
Say your prayers, little one Don't forget, my son To include everyone  
  
His eyes were half-closed as he concentrated on both the music he was listening to and who he might bump into. Car horns sounded silently and people talked without words as he walked past them. The tri-colored hair, spiked, on top of his head bobbed up and down slightly as he lightly nodded his head in the same fashion.  
  
Tuck you in; warm within  
  
Keep you free from sin  
  
till the sandman he comes  
  
He was almost where he wanted to go. Seto's house. Seto Kaiba, CEO, and head of Kaiba Corp. was his koi1. A small smile played on his lips. He looked down at his crimson CD player and pressed the repeat button. The only people who knew about the relationship were Jou, Yuugi, and Mokuba. He smirked. The others would have a cow if they knew that Yuugi's yami was a homosexual.  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
  
gripping your pillow tight  
  
He knew that Seto could be very aggravating sometimes, but that's what he liked about him. Yami could never back down from a challenge, not that that's all that Seto was to him. No. Yami liked Seto and it was just an added bonus that he was a challenge as a koibito2. Not that Seto would ever admit to it, but he was pretty soft once you got to know him. No way. Seto would never, under any circumstances admit that he was nice, or gay for that matter.  
  
Exit light  
  
Enter night Take my hand We're off to Never Never Land.  
  
He was there, finally. The camera that was stationed outside the gates to Seto's mansion whirred and landed on him. He smirked and held up two of his fingers in a V-like pattern. He heard an amused grunt come from the intercom. Then the gates opened, slowly, so that he'd have to wait for a few seconds before walking onto the enormous property. It was green and Yami had to keep in mind that he shouldn't walk on the fresh grass.  
  
Something's wrong shut the light  
  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
  
and they aren't of Snow White.  
  
Yami walked in the large double doors to the entry hall. His headphones were still blaring, which earned him questioning looks and glares from the housekeepers that Seto had hired. He smiled sweetly and walked up to the elevator that was in a corner of the foyer. He nodded to a butler who smiled warmly at him, even though he could see the resentment in his eyes. He stepped into the elevator, as it was already open.  
  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars Dreams of dragon's fire And of things that will bite.  
  
He pressed the button in the elevator that had the highest number. He did want to go to see Seto, and knowing the stoic brunette, he would either be in his bedroom doing work, or in his study doing work. Good thing both were on the top floor. He also knew that if Seto heard this music, he would instantly take on a bad mood, so he decided he would finish the song before going into either room.  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and opened the doors. Yami looked over to the entrance and saw Mokuba. He smiled and waved at the smaller boy. Mokuba cheerfully waved back, but didn't say anything. Yami guessed that he didn't want to disrupt the music. Mokuba then looked over at the buttons and saw that Yami was going to the same floor he was.  
  
Exit light Enter night Take my hand We're off to Never Never Land.  
  
The elevator dinged, not that Yami could hear, or see, for that matter, because his eyes were closed. Mokuba tugged on the other's arm and pointed to the doors, which were opening. Yami opened his eyes and looked to where the smaller boy was pointing. He nodded his head and pushed himself away from the wall with his back. He started walking towards the dark oak doors of Seto's room with the little boy flowing him. He knocked on the doors to announce his presence and then turned the knob. He waved to Mokuba and received a wave in return before going into the room.  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep If I die before I wake Pray the Lord my soul to take  
  
He looked around the room and noticed that Seto was still in bed. He smirked and walked over to the edge of the room and turned his music down a bit, so it wouldn't wake Seto up. He pulled open the heavy emerald drapes and let a lot of light pour into the room. He heard a groan of disgust coming from the bed and the rustle of comforter being pulled over a head. He chuckled quietly, relating the movement to his music.  
  
Hush, little baby, don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard It's just the monster under your bed In your closet, in your head.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and yanked the covers off of Seto, raising an eyebrow as he studied his koi1. The brunette had black boxers on without a shirt. He opened his eyes and groaned, turning away.  
  
Exit light Enter night Grain of sand  
  
Yami motioned for Seto to scoot over and the tired teen did so. Yami sat down and rested his shoulder blades against the dark cherry headboard and beckoned for Seto to use him as a pillow. Seto gladly did so and fell back asleep almost instantly. Yami chuckled and stroked the brunette's silky hair while listening to his music quietly.  
  
Exit light Enter night Take my hand We're off to Never Never Land.  
  
Even before the ending instrumental was finished, Yami and Seto were in their own Never Never Land. The song ended and the CD player turned off. The sandman had come.  
  
DQ: So?! How'd ya like it??? REVIEW!!!! Please?? I'll love you if you do!! -puppy eyes- I live off of reviews, so please don't make me starve. ^__^()  
  
Hiroi: Just write a damn review!! She'll keep bugging you until you do!!  
  
DQ: YUPP!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ REVIEW!!! *poofs out*  
  
Hiroi: *taps foot*  
  
DQ: *poofs back in* I forgot something, didn't I?  
  
Hiroi: *points to superscripts* Yeah.  
  
DQ: ^__^()() Fine then..  
  
1. Koi: boyfriend/girlfriend, in this case, boyfriend 2. Koibito: Lover/significant other 


End file.
